


Dark Blue and Yellow Stars (#70 Sightseeing)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [87]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don takes Alan sightseeing to things he might not want to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Blue and Yellow Stars (#70 Sightseeing)

"You missed the turn."

"We're not going home." Don said.

~

"Where are we?" Alan asked as Don was about to put a key in an unfamiliar door.

Don sighed. "This is Charlie and Ian's place. Chuck's going to kill me for letting you in but Ian needs a clean shirt and Charlie wants some of his stuff, and… I don't know."

Alan looked around the small living space Don led him to. It was obviously pre-furnished but a crocheted blanket that had lived in the garage was draped over the couch. Charlie's CD collection which Alan thought had been boxed up in favor of the ipod was in a rack next to a stereo. Familiar and unfamiliar books were on shelves. A dry erase board was against one wall. Alan picked up a framed picture. It was taken at a crime scene. Charlie and Ian's heads were bent close over maps.

"I took it with my camera phone." Don said. "Thought they looked kinda cute."

"You knew." Alan said, anger welling up.

"Can we wait until later so you can properly unload at me?"

Alan nodded. Don disappeared into what was probably the bedroom. There were other pictures, the kind any couple would have. The small dining table was set for two but had chairs for four.

Alan grew more angry. This was a life, hidden from him. He pushed open the door to the bedroom. Don was slumped on the end of the bed looking exhausted but what caught Alan's eyes was the blanket neatly folded on the foot of the bed. Dark blue with yellow stars, Margaret's mother had made it. It had followed Charlie his entire life. When it vanished he though Charlie had finally out grown it. The anger slipped away and Alan just felt old.


End file.
